


Home, Where I Wanted To Go

by enlightenight



Series: Community For After Graduation [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nereye gitmek isterdin?”<br/>“Ev. Eve gitmek isterdim.”</p><p>Veya, Greendale’in kurtarılamadığı bir zaman çizgisinde, Jeff ve Britta nereye gitmek istediklerini konuşurlar. </p><p>#keyword: ev</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Where I Wanted To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x12. (Spoiler ve slash içerir.)
> 
> Bunu hep yazmak istiyordum, çünkü bana sorarsanız Jeff Winger **_kesinlikle_**  biseksüel, o yüzden flashback var, seks sahnesi yok ama haberiniz olsun. 
> 
> Arkaya [rainymood](http://www.rainymood.com)'u açın litfen.

[Clocks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d020hcWA_Wg) \- Coldplay

 

Çalışma Salonu F'ye de ev sahipliği yapan kütüphanenin önünde - ki Subway oraya çoktan başka bir isim bulmuştu - birbirlerine bakan iki eski Greendale öğrencisi derin bir nefes aldılar.

"Bir devrin sonu," diye mırıldandı Jeff, muhtemelen kaşlarını çatmış olduğunun farkında bile değildi. Normalin aksine yüzünde o klasik _uzak_ ifadesi, ya da daha kötüsü, her şeyle ve herkesle dalga geçmeye müsait gülüşü yoktu. Britta onun yas tuttuğunu biliyor olsa da, bunu ona sormayacak kadar insaflı. "Evet, öyle," dedi.

İkisi de Jeff'in yaptığı evlilik teklifinin bahsini açmadılar.

"Buradan sonra nereye gideceksin?"

Britta soruya omuzlarını silkerek yanıt verdi, yağan yağmurun sıçramasından kaçmak için biraz daha geriye gelip, "Bilmiyorum," diye mırıldandı. Cevap olarak basit bir omuz silkmeden daha fazlasını borçlu olduğunu düşünüyor olabilirdi, Jeff onun ne düşündüğünü hiçbir zaman tam olarak çözemeyecekti. "City College'a kaydolmak konusunda ciddiydim... Belki etrafımda sürekli bana _en kötü_ olduğumu söyleyen insanlar olmazsa daha başarılı olabilirim - özür dilemene gerek yok, Winger. Söylediklerini ciddiye almayacak kadar iyi tanıyorum seni."

Jeff buna alınsa mı yoksa mutlu mu olsa bilememiş, elini her zamanki gibi dağınık olan saçlarından geçirirken iç çekti.

"Böyle biteceğini hiç düşünmemiştim."

"Senin için bitmemiş olabilir - Subway'in teklifi ne oldu?"

"Reddettim..." Aslında bu teklif kendisine geldiği an yapması gereken şeydi, bir devlet okulu öğretmenliğinden bile daha aşağı olan _Sandviç Firması Okulu Öğretmenliği_ 'ni meslek olarak ciddiye alıp değerlendirmek için dakikalar harcamış olması bile hataydı. "Sanırım bu sefer eski hayatıma dönmek için bir şansım olabilir."

"Başta neden dönmediğini anlamadım ki zaten..." Britta gülerek başını iki yana salladı, gülüşünde tatlı bir acılık vardı. " _O kadar_ iyi bir insan olmadığını hepimiz biliyoruz."

"Ben kabul etmek istemedim," Jeff gözlerini devirdiyse de güldü, Britta'yla her şeye gülebilmek kolaydı - belki evlenselerdi gerçekten yürütebilirlerdi. 

Britta belli ki konuşmanın bitmesini istemiyor, "Peki seçim şansın olsaydı?" dedi. "Her türlü imkanın olsaydı, _nereye gitmek isterdin?"_

Normalde yeşil ışıkların dans ettiği mavi gözler kısa bir süreliğine kapandı, Jeff Winger kendisine cevabı toparlamak için birkaç saniye tanırken Britta'nın kendisini, avını izleyen bir aslan gibi izlediğini biliyor, başını ona doğru çevirip gözlerini açtı.

"Ev," dedi kendisinden hiç beklemediği bir sakinlikte - genelde bu sorunun cevabını titreyen bir ses ve reçetelere yazılan ilaçlar takip ederdi, Jeff kaç tane terapisti bu yüzden değiştirdiğini bile unutmuştu. "Eve gitmek isterdim."

"Ev," diye tekrarladı Britta, kaşlarını kaldırarak, sesinde yargılayıcılıktan uzak bir merak vardı. "Sanırım şu güvenliği berbat olandan bahsetmiyorsundur."

Eski avukat tekrar güldü. 

"Anlatmamı istiyor musun?"

"Elbette! Ben bir psikoloji öğrencisiyim, _öğrencisiydim,_ belki yüksek lisans yaparım. Her neyse, dinlemek benim _işim,_ Jeff. Yani _olacak_."

Ufukta birkaç şimşek görülürken Jeff başını iki yana salladı. "Bir yere gidelim. Tercihen sonunda sarhoş olabileceğimiz, ama L Street kadar da gürültülü olmayan bir yere."

"The Red Door öyle bir yer _değil,_ bu tartışmayı tekrar yaşayacak mıyız? Benim evimi öneriyorum çünkü en yakın yer orası. Benzinden tasarruf edebilirsin."

 

*

[Coming Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_pZqcxnyiQ) \- Gotye

 

Garipti, üzerinden yirmi yıl bile geçmiş olsa hala ilk günkü gibi hatırlayabiliyordu. İnsanlar genel olarak hayatlarını değiştiren, öyle veya onları etkileyen kişileri _elbette_ hatırlardı, ama Jeff'in hoşlanmadığı şeyleri hatırlamama konusunda adeta master yapmış olan hafızası, bu konuda ona ihanet etmeye devam ediyordu.

Kahve kokusu. Sigaranın ilk yakıldığında yaydığı koku. Sıcaklık.

Bu üç kavram, Jeff Winger'ın hayatını neredeyse tamamiyle değiştirmişti. 

Britta anlatması için ona bakarken, Jeff son derece sakin bir şekilde bardağındaki votkayı bitirdi. Yalnız ve _genelde mutsuz_ geçen gecelerin sonunda hatırlamamak için kendisiyle savaştığı bir _şeyi -_ evet hala isim vermeyecekti - şimdi anlatabilmesi için biraz uyuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Sarışın kadın izin istercesine bir hareket yaparak bir sigara yaktı, yeni yanmış tütünün kokusu küçük evi doldururken Jeff dişlerini hafifçe sıkarak geriye kaykıldı, Britta'nın mobilyalarının konfor eksikliğine ilk defa şükreder gibi başını tekli koltukta geriye atarak tavana baktı.

"On sekiz yaşındaydım," diye mırıldandı. "Hayatımın en kötü yaz tatilini geçiriyordum, her şey kötü gidiyordu, annemle anlaşamıyorduk ve evden ayrılmak için fırsat kolluyordum, hayatın baş aşağı daha ne kadar süre gidebileceğini düşünür ve artık yolculuğun tadını çıkarmam gerektiğine kendimi ikna etmeye çalışırken _o_ geldi. Ve... Eh, bunu daha az dramatik olarak nasıl söyleyebileceğimi bilmiyorum ama sanırım hayatımı değiştirdi."

Britta sessiz, onun adeta _günah çıkarırcasına_ konuşmasını dinlerken gözlerini kapatarak arkasına yaslandı, sigarasından bir nefes daha çekerken bunun sonunda _daha da büyük_ bir travma çıkmamasını diliyorken Jeff onun dileklerinden haberdar olmuş gibi, _"Kötü_ bir şey değil," dedi dalgın dalgın. "Yani sonu elbette kötü, en azından on sekiz yaşındaki halime sorarsan dünyanın sonu, ama şimdi bakıyorum da... Sanırım iyi oldu."

Bir süre sessiz kaldılar, Britta onun ne zaman devam edeceğini merak ederken Jeff hiç oralı değil, kendisine bir bardak daha doldurduktan sonra eski pozisyonuna döndü, bardağın içindeki şeffaf sıvıyı keyifsiz keyifsiz döndürürken, "Daniel Atkins," diye mırıldandı. " _Danny._ "

*

Daniel _‘Danny'_ Atkins, on yıldan fazla süredir görmediği babasını ziyaret etmek için Denver'a ayak bastığında - ve elbette babasını görme hayalinden kısa bir süre sonra vazgeçip annesinden tırtıkladığı parayı barlarda yemeye karar verdiğinde - Jeffrey ‘Jeff' Winger henüz on sekiz yaşında, hayatıyla ne yapacağını bilemeyen bir gençti.

"Gerçi," Jeff kendisini düzeltmek için kısa bir süre durdu. "İkimiz de gençtik."

Ve bir barda tanıştılar.

İkisi de gecenin muhtemelen kirli bir otel yatağında biteceğini anladıklarında, altıncı içkilerini içmişlerdi, gerçi o güne kadar Jeff'e sorsanız bir erkekten hoşlanacağı fikrini kendisine çok uzak bulurdu - o tarihe kadar bir kızdan da gerçekten _hoşlanmış_ mıydı pek bir fikri yoktu, günleri manasız flörtleşmeler ve kendine acıma duygusuyla doluydu - ama Danny'le olan _olay_ o kadar doğal gerçekleşmişti ki, sorgulamamıştı bile. 

"Ve," Jeff iç çekti, Britta'nın tahmin edebileceğinden çok daha kırılgan bir sesle konuşuyordu. "Onu bilmem ama ben ona aşık oldum, bunu biliyorum."

Geçirdikleri üç ay boyunca birlikte oldukları her yer gerçek bir evdi, ve onlar sıkıştırılmış bir hayat yaşıyorlardı sanki, uzun yıllardır beraber olan insanların hayatları. Alışkanlıkları, rutinleri bile vardı: Danny'nin her sabah dokuzda uyanıp bir sigara yakması, Jeff'in istisnasız her sabah dokuzda sigaranın kokusuna uyanması, kahvaltıyı berbat çöreklere eşlik eden mükemmel bir kahveyle yapmaları, ve birlikte geçen geceler. _Sıcaklık._

 

Yalnızlık duygusunun eriyip gitmesi böyle bir şey olmalıydı, ve bağımlılık yapıcıydı. Öyle ki, Danny'nin eninde sonunda gideceği gün - ki ikisi de o günün yakın olduğunu biliyorlardı, Danny hiçbir zaman sonsuza kadar kalacağının garantisini vermemişti, kaldı ki kaldıkları evden de eninde sonunda kovulacaklarını biliyorlardı, _Bay_ Atkins pek sabırlı bir adam değildi, _oğluna_ tanıdığı toleransın bir sınırı vardı - sürekli Jeff'in kabuslarına girmeye başlamıştı.

"Nasıl biriydi?" diye sordu Britta, ikinci şişeyi almak üzere dolaba doğru ilerlerken. Jeff'in ağzından bu kadar lafı almak neredeyse yarım şişe Stolichnaya'ya mal olmuştu. Kalan yarım şişe, elbette, dinleyici payı olarak Britta'nındı. "Nasıl görünüyordu yani?"

Jeff hatırlamak için kaşlarını çatsa da yüzünde tatlı - _sarhoş -_ bir gülümseme var, "İstesem de tarif edemem," diye mırıldandı. "Çok özelliği olan biri değildi, dövmeleri vardı ve _inan bana_ çoktular, ama en net hatırladığım gözlerinin rengi - hayatımda gördüğüm _en tatlı_ kahve... Hala unutamamış olmam garip."

Britta şişeyi masaya kazayla sertçe çarptı, yine de gözlerini devirerek konuşsa da sesi anlayışlı, "Seni ne kadar etkilediği belli oluyor," dedi. "Gittiği gün?"

"En azından uyanmamı beklemişti," diye mırıldandı Jeff, bardağını ona uzatırken. Göz teması kurmak konusundaki garip korkusu gitmişe benziyordu. "Saat dokuzu geçiyordu, ve ilk sigarasını o zaman yaktı." 

 *  

Yanına uzanmıştı. Dağınık sarı saçları, Jeff'inkilerden çok daha açıktılar, gözlerinin içine giriyordu. 

"Günaydın," diye mırıldandı Jeff, başını yastıktan kaldırmadan çevirip kahverengi gözleri yakalarken. Sağ kolundaki saatin yelkovanının on ikinin çok daha ilerisinde olduğunu gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı. "Bir şey mi oldu? _Gidiyor musun_?"

Sesindeki korkuyu her hatırladığında kendisinden utanacaktı.

Yine de, Danny'nin yanındayken hissettiği son şey utançtı.

"Ne yazık ki," Danny iç çekti, o alışıldık muzır ses tonuyla konuşmuştu ama onun da bundan çok mutlu olmadığı anlaşılıyordu, ya da Jeff bunu hayal ediyordu, onun da sevmiş olmasını ümit ederek. _Acınası,_ ama doğruydu. 

Ve Jeff öğrenmişti ki, doğrulardan kaçış yoktu.

"Seni bir daha göremeyeceğim, değil mi?" Bu sefer sesinde bir keskinlik taşıyordu, cam kırıkları gibi. "Bugün son günümüz?"

Danny buna cevap vermek yerine eğildi, onu öperken Jeff bir an bunun _devamı_ olmayacağını kendisine hatırlatmak zorunda kaldı, oysaki aradığı her şeyi bulmuştu, _her şeyi,_ geleceğin bile bir önemi yoktu, bir çaresine bakabilirlerdi, her zaman bakmışlardı, üç aydır her gün bir şeylerin çaresine bakmışlardı.

Ya da hiçbir şeye bakmamışlar, sorunları görmezden gelmişlerdi.

Fark eder miydi?

"Hadi ama, somurtma," Kahverengi gözlere ulaşmayan bir kahkaha kaldıkları odayı - evleri olmuş yirmi metrekareyi - çınlattı. "Seni böyle hatırlamak istemiyorum Jeffrey."

Dışarıda yağmur yağıyordu, gökgürültüsü etrafı inletiyor ve muhtemelen herkes sokakları boşaltıyordu, kaybedecek çok şeyi olan insanlar ıslanmaktan korkuyorlardı.

Jeff Winger on sekiz yaşındaydı ve hayatta, hayatından başka kaybedebileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

"Yürüyelim," dedi, yatakta dirseklerinin üzerinde dikleşirken. "Şimdi. Yağmur yağarken. Gara kadar."

Belki onu gerçekten sevdiği için, belki o da bunu istediği için, belki taksiye verecek parası olmadığı için, belki üç ihtimal de aynı anda mümkündü, Danny bunu kabul etti. 

Ve garın kapısına vardıklarında, sırılsıklam olmuş bir şekilde bu sefer onu öpen Jeff oldu. _Son kez._

*

 [Chicago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_-cUdmdWgU) \- Sufjan Stevens

"Gidelim."

"Nereye?" Britta uykuluydu, uykuya dalalı çok olmuştu. Jeff onu uyandırmamayı isterdi, hele ki  onu uyandırmadan yatağına taşımayı başardıktan sonra.

"Bilmiyorum," dedi. "Uzağa, New York'a belki, hem sen de orada yaşamıştın-"

"Jeff, sarhoşsun, lütfen yat ve uyu. Hem yatak sıcak..."

Britta'nın uykulu sarhoşluğuna karşı Jeff son derece uyanıktı, her şey bu kadar açıktı: Gidebilirlerdi, geri dönmeyebilirlerdi, para bir problem değildi - tamam New York Barosu'nun sınavına hazırlanmak gerçekten _çalışmasını_ gerektirebilirdi ama buna değerdi, bambaşka bir yerde hayat kurabilirlerdi, Greendale'den ve onun getirdiği bütün köhnelikten kurtulabilirlerdi, _Britta nasıl olur da bunu görmezdi?!_

Eski anarşist tekrar daldığı uykusunda hafifçe içini çekerek nefes aldı, Jeff'se onun ayak ucunda oturuyor, yere düşmüş olan sigara paketine uzandığında bunun iyi bir fikir olup olmadığı kafasının bir kısmını - hala ayık olan kısmını - kurcaladıysa da o bunu pek umursamıyor olacak ki el yordamıyla bir çakmak arayıp onu da bulduktan sonra sigarayı yaktı.

Britta'yı uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek salona gitti, aralık bıraktığı camdan sigarasının dumanını üfler ve alışkanlığı _hiç_ olmadığı için arada öksürürken yağmur damlaları yüzüne çarptığında bir şeyi fark ettiğini fark etti: Bu aydınlanmaya ulaşmasının nedenini. Britta'ya bunu sabah kesinlikle anlatacak ve onu gerçekten ikna edecekti, çünkü burada kalmalarına gerek yoktu, burası ikisi için de hiçbir zaman ev olmamıştı, bu şehir, bu okul... 

Gereksiz bir maceraya atılmalarına yol açan da aynı şeydi, grubun bir arada kalma nedeni de aynı şeydi, ve aslında bugüne kadar yaptığı her şeyin nedeni aynıydı, tekti, ve o kadar açıktı ki Jeff kendi aptallığına küfretti. On sekiz yaşındaki Jeff'le neredeyse kırk yaşındakinin hiçbir farkı yoktu.

İkisi de bir ev arıyorlardı.

Ve _ev,_ gerçekten sevdiğin insanların olduğu her yerdi.

 


End file.
